


Blue, Pink, White

by roshytsunami



Series: Bruce Banner Week 2018 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, Gen, Other, Trans Bruce Banner, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: This is for the Bruce Week from Septemeber 24-30 of 2018. I couldn't decide on which prompts to do for each day so all of them hence 14 days of Bruce Banner centered fics.Prompt Pride:The Avengers attend a pride parade.





	Blue, Pink, White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all it has been a fun week a little stressful but fun. All the works in this series are connected as you may have guessed if you read them in order. If not you'll see in a minute. I hope you enjoyed all of it and I'm glad I got to be a part of Bruceweek 2018 :) So without further ado enjoy the last work in this series.

Alright so maybe this was a bad way to come out but he was ready and they should have known already anyway. Not like Shield to not investigate all his history. Besides they had read his files before or at least Tony had investigated so surely everyone knew already. He wasn’t hiding per say but he wasn’t going to shout it to the world. It was his business and the business of his partner…if he ever had one.

The pride parade was already drawing up more stress than necessary and they weren’t even at the event yet. He takes one last look in the mirror over his image. It’s casual and well it is pride so jeans are a must along with a colorful feather crown and numerous plastic rainbow beads around his neck. He sighs hands feeling sweaty as he heads out of his room to the main lobby where everyone is meeting.

He spots Steve. He should have none the solider would be early or on military time. He greets him as usual in the morning nerves on edge.

“Bruce, are you going to be ok? I know this is a big event being a parade and all,” Steve pauses looking at Bruce’s shirt. “Bruce, what are you wearing?”

“My flag.” He states calmly glad his voice didn’t squeak due to nerves.

“I thought the bi flag was different colors,” he asks checking his shirt again. This whole flag thing was confusing but it is a cool concept. He was currently wearing the bi color flag.

“No these are the right colors for me,” he smiles at Steve. He just wants this to be over with already and this would be better if everyone was here so he could rip the band-aid off already.

“Bruce I think you have the wrong colors people might get upset,” Steve states. “I’m new to the flags but-”

“Steve why would they get upset they’re my family. Only people I offend would be my blood family…well except for a few members in my family Like Jen and Aunt Susan were on my side,” he smiles.

“Wait so?”

“Steve it’s not that hard to see I’m still the same Bruce it’s just now you know I’m trans. It’s not a big deal.”

“Hey, there’s Bruce…huh nice flag bud.” Tony grins putting an arm around him as he wears his own flag shirt.

“Yeah man…and where’s the cake?” Asks Clint staring at Bruce’s shirt.

“Cake?” Bruce raises an eyebrow confused.

“Yeah, the coming out cake? There’s suppose to be cake isn’t there.” Clint grins earning a smile from Bruce.

“Guys let’s go out and support before we miss it.” Says Natasha walking right past the group of men. She gives Bruce a once over with his shirt and shrugs.

Well, fuck that was easy this parade should be a piece of cake…pun intended.

Well, the parade was easy and it was fun interacting with so many from the community. It’s good…it feels good having something to share with their own community when for a long time they were regarded as less than human. They’re still not there yet but as corny as it sounds it does get better.

Thor appears before Bruce with a pack of women behind him. He smiles at him excited. “It seems I have become a lesbian icon over this internet. They’re like the Valkyries in their passion and fighting. I may have helped a bit but they are just like the Valkeries! I do not know what a lesbian icon is but I have been asked to race,” he laughs leading the women behind who scream lesbians. Thor, of course, says what they ask him too “here we go Lesbians?”

Bruce snorts watching the scene not able to hold his laughter in when he catches a familiar face.

“Oh my gosh, it’s you,” squeals a woman wearing a pink crown and holding a fairy wand. She rushes over towards Bruce and hugs him. “thank you for last time. I knew we had to be in the same family,” she giggles, “My name is Lydia.”

“Lydia nice to meet you again I’m Bruce. It wasn’t anything special. I was just doing the right thing,” he says trying to recover from the surprise hug.

“Well I’m thankful either way otherwise I never would have found my wifey,” she smiles waving over a girl with familiar blue hair. “Bruce, this is my girlfriend Blue,” she introduces the woman who had released the blue haze. Blue for a name ha makes sense.

“Oh we’ve met before,” he smiles as Blue recognizes him and hides behind her tall girlfriend.

“Really where,” she asks looking down at her nervous girlfriend. “Blue don’t be shy this is the guy I told you about. He saved me from those…those people at the convivence store.”

Oh…oh that makes sense. That was the same area now that he thinks about it. The Same area where Lydia was harassed. Blue wasn’t getting a snack from the convivence store she was either getting revenge most likely or telling someone off for not helping out. Well, the convenience store clerks probable deserved it then, ignoring her girlfriend when she was in trouble get the blue haze simple.

Bruce realizes he had been staring off into space by the facial expression Lydia is giving him. “Uh, earlier during the parade.” He lies looking at Blue. “I’m glad for you both though but I gotta head back to my group.”

“Oh yeah no problem bye Bruce.” Smiles Lydia waving him off before walking with her girlfriend Blue cheering. Blue looks over at Bruce and gives a nod of her head

“Uh was that,” starts Clint.

“Yep.”

“And there’s not going to be a problem,” he asks watching the two women disappear.

“Not with her girlfriend here.” He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you weren't expecting trans-Bruce but just goes to show you that being transgender doesn't have any type of stereotype or sole focus on what bits someone wants or doesn't want. It's more than that and I hope I was able to show that being transgender is just one aspect of a person not the whole of a person if that makes sense. After a week or so I'll change the tags with trans-bruce so people can find it easier but I hope you enjoyed the surprise.


End file.
